Otro cursi cuento de amor
by Fabian Villegas 3
Summary: Oveja se luce a la hora de contarle historias a su querido Lobo, pero el feroz mencionado no se imagina que Oveja le tendrá una historia de amor entre dos yordles para hacerlo comprender el día de los enamorados. Siéntense a escuchar a Oveja por que este es "Otro cursi cuento de amor" Soy su amiguin Alpacasaurio y les deseo una feliz lectura y un muy lindo día de san Valentin :3


**Otro cursi cuento de amor:**

Eran las 12:30 en la famosa liga de leyendas y el calendario marcaba 14 de febrero, el día de los enamorados, los invocadores tomaban el día de los enamorados como un día libre legal para los campeones, por el cual no había batallas ni en la grieta del invocador u otro mapa de batalla. Algunos campeones paseaban por las instalaciones del instituto de guerra pero la mayoría de los campeones se encontraban en el comedor principal desayunando los exquisitos platos especiales del día. Platillos como panqueques en forma de corazón rellenos de dulce color rojo con algunas líneas de chocolate, huevos fritos moldeados en corazón acompañados de pan, café con leche con una galleta de chocolate en forma de corazón, entre otras delicias hechas precisamente para ese día.

Aunque sea difícil de creer, en la liga de leyendas hay muchas relaciones amistosas y amorosas, se cree que la liga es un lugar en donde combates y nada más pero los campeones han demostrado tener otro tipo de comportamiento además de las luchas.

Comportamientos amorosos tiernos como los yordles Lulu y Veigar, quienes estaban disfrutando de su desayuno en el comedor, Lulu apegada al brazo de Veigar mientras Ziggs se burlaba de Veigar por aquella escena.

Otros comportamientos más maduros como los de Zed y Syndra, quienes esperaban estar solos para poder hacer sus cosas de pareja, pero Zed no aguanto las ganas y sorprendió a Syndra esa mañana con un tierno beso en la fuente de la liga a vista de todos.

O incluso una pareja con muchas diferencias pero aun así lograron consolidar su amor como fue el caso de Soraka y Varus, Varus cambio demasiado desde que tiene a Soraka a su lado, mostro un lado que jamás pensó volver a mostrar a ninguna persona en su vida, pero la dulzura y la belleza de Soraka pudieron con él y ahora vive feliz con ella sabiendo que puede despertarse y poder ver a la mujer que le robo el corazón.

El amigable Braum les contaba historias graciosas a Poppy y a Gnar, quienes escuchaban atentamente lo que decía el fornido hombre de bigote bien peinado.

Entonces el poro salto desde lo alto del edificio cayendo en una jarra de jugo de manzana mojando a todos los presentes.-dijo Braum para terminar con una sonrisa contagiosa que los yordles siguieron.

Pero había un espectro, dividido en dos que estaba confundido por las razones de ese día, en el bosque, no muy alejados de donde estaban la mayoría de los campeones se encontraba Kindred, conformado por Oveja, un ente con voz gentil y suave melena de un color tan blanco y puro como la nieve fresca adornada con una máscara de lobo. El otro ente es un feroz lobo que portaba una máscara de oveja y, a diferencia de Oveja, prefería no usar sus patas y levitar sobre el suelo. Ambos en equilibrio aunque de vez en cuando tienen sus diferencias pero Oveja adora a Lobo tanto como Lobo adora a Oveja.

Oveja estaba tarareando una dulce canción mientras veía como una flor se mecía con la gentil brisa de esa mañana, Lobo, por otro lado, se encontraba devorando la comida que había pedido en los comedores del instituto de guerra, era demasiada comida para un ser humano pero Lobo la devoraba como si no hubiese un mañana.

Oveja, ¿no quieres comer?, sabe delicioso.-dijo Lobo tragando un pastelito color rosa.

Oveja miro a Lobo algo dudosa pero accedió a probar un bombón relleno de jarabe de fresa.

Que peculiar sabor, delicioso pero jamás vemos esta variedad en otros días.-dijo Oveja.

Por cierto Oveja ***Ñam*** ¿Por qué los humanos se ***Ñam*** comportan mas idiotas en esta fecha?-pregunto Lobo entre mordiscos a su comida.

Después de todo este tiempo ¿aun no te das cuenta?-pregunto Oveja.

Lobo negó inocentemente con su cabeza.

Según la hija de las estrellas, este día representa un sentimiento llamado amor, es algo que quieres tener y hacer una y otra vez.-dijo Oveja.

¿Entonces podría decir que "amo" cazar?-pregunto Lobo.

Exacto, querido Lobo.-dijo Oveja con su voz suave.

Qué curioso… ***Ñam*** -Lobo termino de comer su comida para recostarse a un lado de Oveja. Le dirigió una mirada que solo Oveja podía entender.

¿Ahora?-pregunto Oveja.

Si por favor, no hay batallas y estoy aburrido, además, "amo" tus historias.-dijo Lobo.

 ***Suspiro*** , está bien querido Lobo.-Lobo mostro una sonrisa con sus dientes.-Pero yo elegiré el cuento.-sentencio Oveja.

 ***Ejem***

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CUENTO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Había una vez, dos yordles en su ciudad natal, conocida como Bandle, estos yordles eran amigos desde que comenzaron sus obligaciones en la armada de aquella ciudad.

El primer yordle, una hembra llamada Tristana era una chica muy alegre, eufórica, se alegraba hasta con la más pequeña cosa que llamara su atención pero también era una chica peligrosa, su habilidad con las armas era muy temida entre los cadetes de su milicia.

El segundo yordle, Teemo, era también una persona alegre pero era bastante serio cuando se trataba de su ciudad, como era el capitán debía mostrarse siempre seguro de sí mismo y de sus decisiones. Fuera de campos de guerra era una persona amable y bondadosa pero últimamente debía estar más serio por la reciente crisis de armamento y productos vitales por la que pasaba su ciudad.

Una mañana, Tristana se levanto sonriente sin ninguna pizca de pereza, abrió sus ventanas para dejar entrar la suave brisa fresca de esa mañana.-Buenos días ciudad de Bandle.-dijo Tristana para sí misma llena de energía.

La chica se dirigió a ducharse y al salir se coloco su ropa habitual y comenzó a preparar su desayuno. A su lado estaba un comunicador que la mantenía en contacto con la base militar de la ciudad de Bandle por lo que decidió saludar a sus colegas.

Aquí amante de la tarta n°2, buenos días, cambio.-dijo Tristana pero nadie contesto.-"Es extraño, debería estar alguien a cargo de los mensajes entrantes"-pensó Tristana con preocupación. La chica comió rápidamente su desayuno y salió con su fiel cañón hasta la base militar de la ciudad de Bandle.

En el camino la chica se encontró con mucha gente comprando chocolates o cosas por el estilo para regalar, los típicos que compran los regalos a última hora, Tristana se envolvió con esa aura llena de ternura y amor y se puso más contenta pese a que no tenia pareja para regalarle cosas así o recibir cosas como esa.

Abrió la puerta principal del cuartel, no había guardias, todo se estaba tornando más extraño. La chica corrió hasta las salas interiores del cuartel, absolutamente nadie estaba vigilando. Pasó por su cabeza revisar la sala de video hextech pero a lo lejos vio al menos a alguien que estaba vigilando.

¡HEY!-llamo la chica llamando la atención de aquel cadete.

¡SI SEÑORA!-exclamo el cadete firme.

Descanse.-dijo Tristana.- ¿Dónde están todos?-pregunto la chica.

Desconozco esa información mi señora.-dijo el cadete.

¿No has visto a nadie?-pregunto Tristana.

No señora.-contesto el cadete.

Bien, siga patrullando.-dijo Tristana dirigiéndose a la sala de video hextech.

¡SI SEÑORA!-exclamo el cadete siguiendo con su deber.

Tristana corrió hasta la dichosa sala y encontró a Teemo en su interior.

¿Teemo?-la chica no esperaba encontrárselo.

Oh, buenos días Tristana.-saludo Teemo.

Buenos días… ¿sabes donde están todos?-pregunto la chica.

Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar, ¿quieres ayudarme?-pregunto Teemo.

Por supuesto.-Tristana se sentó a un lado de él para poder escuchar lo que había averiguado.

Desde que llegue al cuartel no he visto a nadie, todas las armas están en la armería por lo que no pudo haber sido un robo, tampoco un motín pues los superiores tampoco están, menos asalto noxiano ya que no hay cadáveres o rastros de sangre o de alguna lucha.-dijo Teemo.

 _Espera espera Oveja_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CUENTO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¿Dónde está el Lobo que se los come a todos?-pregunto Lobo.

¿Quién está contando la historia?-dijo Oveja molesta, no le gustaba que la interrumpieran mientras narraba.

Lobo gruño y siguió escuchando.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CUENTO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Pero si no fue eso, ¿Qué fue?-dijo Tristana.

Es lo que tenemos que averiguar.-dijo Teemo.

Teemo y Tristana se dirigieron a un puesto de vigilancia pero en el camino Tristana recordó algo.-oye Teemo, ¿Por qué no revisamos las cámaras primero?-pregunto la chica.

No es necesario, ya las revise todas las cámaras fueron desactivadas en la madrugada.-dijo Teemo.

Ya veo, ¿crees que tendremos alguna pista del paradero de los cadetes en el puesto de vigilancia?-pregunto Tristana.

Puede ser, talves hayan dejado alguna pista que nos diga algo.-dijo Teemo.

Al llegar al puesto estaba todo ordenado, increíblemente todo estaba igual que siempre, solo que sin el guardia y su arma descansaba en una funda colgada de la pared.-Aquí tampoco hay nada.-dijo Teemo.

Mira.-Tristana encontró una nota.

" _Cafetería"_

¿Sera que debemos ir ahí?-pregunto Teemo.

Por algo está escrito, vamos.-dijo Tristana.

Ambos yordles se dirigieron a la cafetería pero una escena atrajo la atención de Tristana, fuera de los cuarteles estaba un joven yordle entregándole una rosa a otra yordle bastante adorable, quien salto de la emoción y beso a aquel chico. Teemo noto a donde se dirigía la mirada de su compañera y luego la vio a ella, tenía una mirada enternecida pero a la vez triste, dedujo que quería hacer lo mismo con alguien que la ame.

Vamos Tristana, debemos avanzar.-dijo Teemo.

S-Si.-dijo Tristana dejando de mirar a la pareja y volviendo su mente a la misión.

Llegaron a la cafetería y todo estaba desordenado, era bastante peculiar ya que la cafetería siempre permanecía limpia, todos los cadetes eran muy bien portados a la hora de comer. Pero ahora estaba hecho un desastre, las mesas estaban cubiertas de ingredientes que Tristana no se detuvo a analizar.

No hay rastro de los cadetes aquí tampoco.-dijo Tristana.

Mira aquí.-dijo Teemo.

Encontró otra nota con una calavera al lado de las letras.

" _Armería"_

Ambos yordles sin dirigirse mucho la palabra se dirigieron a la armería, ahora un aura siniestra adornaba todo el ambiente. Ambos yordle se pararon frente a la enorme puerta de la armería.

Tristana, ¿puedes hacer guardia mientras voy a revisar?-pregunto Teemo.

Claro, cuídate.-dijo Tristana sacando su cañón.

Teemo entro a la armería y saco su cerbatana, algo le decía que no estaba solo en ese lugar.

Tristana miraba a todos lados alerta si alguien o algo se aproximaba a su posición pero un grito de su compañero la saco de aquel estado.

¡AAAAAAAHHHH!-exclamo Teemo seguido del rugido de una bestia, Tristana inmediatamente abrió la puerta y solo encontró el casco de Teemo en el suelo junto a una nota. Tristana se alarmo y comenzó a buscar por todas partes a la bestia que seguramente se había llevado a Teemo, sin resultado alguno, solo recogió la nota.

" _Sótano"_

Tristana alisto su arma y llena de valor comenzó a correr hasta las escaleras que daban al sótano.-"no te preocupes amigo, te rescatare junto con los otros cadetes, lo juro por mi madre"-pensó Tristana mientras corría.

Bajo las incontables escaleras que daban al sótano y abrió la puerta de una patada, encendió las luces y comenzó a caminar. Un sonoro rugido se hizo escuchar en todo el sótano y de un momento a otro la electricidad de había ido.

Todo estaba oscuro, Tristana saco una pequeña linterna que traía consigo en todo momento y siguió el camino esperando encontrar algo.

"A ver asquerosa criatura, ¿Dónde te encuentras?"-pensó Tristana.

Otro sonoro rugido hizo acto de presencia y del techo cayo algo.

Era un cadete envuelto en sangre, Tristana ahogo un grito de horror mientras veía el cadáver, entre sus viseras se encontraba una nota. Algo dudosa se acerco al cadáver, reunió valor y metió la mano dentro de sus viseras para sacar la nota.-Lo siento cadete, descansa en paz.-dijo Tristana mientras sacaba la nota.

" _Apartamento 13"_

Tristana no lo podía creer, soltó la nota con horror.-"¡¿MI HOGAR?!"-pensó Tristana.

Si alguien estaba en su apartamento, quería decir que la bestia no estaba sola, alguien la controlaba y ella iba a averiguar quién. Sea quien sea se llevo a los cadetes y a su mejor amigo.-"Acabare contigo"-cargo su cañón y por un conducto de salida de emergencia en el techo salió con su salto cohete **(W de Tristana)**.

Corrió por las calles de la ciudad de Bandle esquivando a cada quien que se le atravesara, no había tiempo que perder y ella acabaría con el bastardo que se atrevió a insultarla a ella y a su equipo, lo haría con sus propias manos.

Enfrente suyo estaba el complejo de apartamentos en donde ella vivía, desgraciadamente el elevador estaba averiado y tuvo que subir rápidamente todas las escaleras para llegar a su piso, en donde encontró la última nota.

" _¿Quieres recuperarlos?, enfréntame"_

Tristana estaba más que lista, entro en su departamento con su cañón más que listo, estaban las cortinas tapadas por lo que estaba bastante oscuro.

¡SAL DE LA OSCURIDAD COBARDE Y MUESTRATE!-exclamo Tristana.

Pero no obtuvo lo que esperaba, pues sintió unos gentiles labios pegarse a los suyos, el dueño de aquellos labios le quito el arma a Tristana en su sorpresa y la dejo completamente desarmada, en un instante las luces se encendieron y estaban todos los cadetes reunidos, con globos, comida y un montón de cosas adorables y el dueño de aquel beso no era nada más ni nada menos que Teemo.

¿Q-Q-Que…?-tartamudeo Tristana enormemente sorprendida.

Todo fue idea de nuestro capitán, al parecer, es algo torpe con las cosas románticas.-dijo una cadete sonriendo mientras Teemo sonreía rascándose la nuca.

P-P-Pero, la bestia…-tartamudeo Tristana.

Una grabación de la película de terror que vimos anoche.-dijo un cadete mostrando el rugido de la bestia desde una grabadora.

P-Pero el cadete.-volvió a tartamudear.

Estaba vivo, lo cubrimos con salsa de frambuesa, ahora, si usted la hubiese probado se hubiese arruinado todo.-rio otro cadete.

¿P-Pero quién vigila la ciudad?-Pregunto Tristana.

Cadetes en camuflaje, también están en la base, escondidos en bolsas, en el techo, usted ni los sintió al parecer.-dijo otro cadete.

Tristana volteo a ver a Teemo, quien estaba sin su casco dejando su pelaje expuesto, era tan tierno a vista de Tristana, le dedico una dulce sonrisa pero golpeo la cabeza del yordle.

¡AUCH!-exclamo de dolor Teemo.

Eso es por engañarme.-dijo Tristana agarrando rápidamente del cuello de la ropa a Teemo.

Teemo esperaba otro golpe pero en vez de eso, hizo acto de presencia un tierno beso de parte de Tristana, un beso que duro bastante mientras todos los presentes aplaudían.

Y esto es por todo lo que hiciste por mí, gracias.-dijo Tristana mientras Teemo sonreía y volvía a besarla.

Fin.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CUENTO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¿Ese es el final?-pregunto Lobo.

Si.-dijo Oveja.

No me gusto.-dijo Lobo.

¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Oveja.

¡NO HAY CAZA!-exclamo Lobo.- ¡QUIERO VER CUERPOS, UN LOBO GUAPO, QUE CORRAN!-exclamo disgustado.

Lobo comenzó a revolotear a Oveja haciendo un puchero y maldiciendo todo.

Oveja estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero antes de golpearlo decidió hacerlo por las buenas.

Oh, se me olvido algo.-dijo Oveja.

" _Luego de eso, un Lobo fornido, guapo, feroz muy parecido a ti entro por la ventana y se comió a todos los presentes incluyendo la comida que tenían preparada"_ -narro Oveja.

Lobo dejo de revolotearla y formo una sonrisa.-ese final sí que me gusto, ¿era parecido a mi?-pregunto Lobo.

Si.-afirmo Oveja.

¿Era guapo?-pregunto Lobo.

Mucho.-dijo Oveja.

¡HAHAHAHAHA!-rio de alegría Lobo mientras Oveja suspiraba.-Ovejita, vamos a almorzar, no quiero comer sin ti.-dijo Lobo.

Oveja miro a su compañero y engancho una sonrisa cálida.-…vamos…querido Lobo.-dijo Oveja mientras los espectros se dirigían al comedor principal del instituto de guerra.

Historias descabelladas pero llenas de amor

Solo pasan en la liga de leyendas…

 _ **FIN**_

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **¿Cómo andan? como es tradición en nuestra comunidad de alpaquitas, les traigo el especial de San Valentín de toda la vida :D**

 **Es algo más breve que otros pero no quería quitarles tanto tiempo de este precioso día el cual pasare solo xD**

 **Pero sé, en el fondo de mi kokoro que algún día alguien me amara… ;_;**

 **¿Te gusto este cuento de amor?, ¡NO TE DETENGAS! revisa mis demás historias de San Valentín en mi perfil :D**

 **Reviews para la historia de Oveja, también un mensajin privado.**

 **Bueno chicos, feliz día de la amistad y el amor, espero que la pasen excelente con sus amigos y/o pareja, que sean felices, usen protección y gocen este lindo día.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y agrégalo a tus historias favoritas si es que fue de tu agrado y nos leemos en otra de mis historias.**

 **Les mando un besote enormeeee y nos leemos pronto.**

 **ADIOSSSSSSSSSS :D ;) :o**


End file.
